


All My Little Words [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A video in honor of Shoot, and the episode "6,741" featuring mostly clips from that episode (5x04).</p><p>Music is "All My Little Words" by The Magnetic Fields</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Little Words [fanvid]

  
  



End file.
